


Everyone Gets Nightmares

by milescore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio has nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, i cannot tag for my life please save me, just let me write the gays godamnit, kageyama be like [crying noises], let them be nice to each other please, nine out of ten recommend if youre sad, no beta we die like men, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milescore/pseuds/milescore
Summary: Kageyama has nightmares and Hinata is a 9/10 comforter who wants his boyfriend to sleep well for once. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Everyone Gets Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we gay keep scrolling
> 
> i wrote this in google docs and the title of it was "what if kageyama had nightmares lmao hinata would be best comforter 9/10 best boyfriend in the w o r l d"
> 
> so yeah do what you will with that information.

Everyone has nightmares every once in a while, but is having them nearly every night normal?

Another question Kageyama could not answer. He described it like his English homework. Confusing. Unnecessary. Stupid.

Kageyama had too many nightmares. They didn't always make him wake up in the middle of the night, shaking like he'd witnessed a murder, bawling his eyes out. Sometimes, they did, but.

It was one of his many fears he had when him and Hinata first started sharing a bed. When he'd told the small tangerine about his nightmares, he was afraid Hinata might make fun of him for it. He didn't, though.

"Don't worry, Kageyama! I'll fight the demons away!" Hinata had told him after hearing about the raven's thoughts. It made Kageyama smile.

Tonight was one of those nights, where Kageyama had woken up from one of them. Shaking. Tears rolling down and soaking his pillow, and the sheets. He pushed himself up, aggressively wiping his eyes to stop the waterworks. 

He looked down at Hinata, who, despite snoring loudly, appeared to be having a good night's sleep.

_ What's it like, having a peaceful rest? _

Would it be the fact that Hinata was comfortable, how he was sleeping, and the environment he was in? They were at the shorter boy's house, alot smaller, but it gave off the sense of a domestic and close household. He'd also stolen Kageyama's sweater, which was about three times bigger on him, but very warm. 

Kageyama's next move was to get out of the bed and try to properly wipe his eyes, or wash his face. He was aware of the difficulty that might be faced, due to them sleeping in such a small space. Taking the corner of the blanket, he peeled it off him, and slowly pushed one leg down onto the ground. One more to go.

Kageyama was about to push the other leg over, before he felt a small tug at the collar of his shirt. He turned his head, feeling the same arm that pulled against his shirt wrap itself around his neck, and slowly pull him down. 

"You alright, Kageyama?" The redhead whispered, removing his hand from the taller boy's neck and pulling the sheets back over him, placing his hand back.

"I'm fine, I was just going to get some water." Kageyama hissed right back at him.

Hinata breathed through his nose, placing his free hand on Kageyama's cheek, brushing his fingers across. "You don't drink water, also, your eyes. They're all red. Were you having a nightmare again?" 

Being an older brother, Hinata was prepared in a situation where someone might be having bad dreams. His little sister was also quite a frequent to them, usually crawling into his bed at late hours.

And Hinata was right. The raven's ocean eyes had been brushed over with a pinkish-red covering, and puffed up like a pastry.

"I...I was." 

The redhead sighed, pulling Kageyama closer towards him. "I'm right here, Tobio. You're not alone." 

Kageyama felt like crying again. He never really had someone in his life he could trust, as much as Hinata. The tears had started again, before Hinata began peppering his cheeks with light kisses.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it...Take a deep breath, and try to get some sleep for me, okay?" Hinata's voice was very soft for once. 

Kageyama wrapped his arms around the small child, pulling him even closer, to the point where their noses touched. "Thank you, Shouyou." 

Hinata gave him one final kiss, before dragging Kageyama's head over his neck. "I'm just glad you're okay. Goodnight, Tobio. I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight.." Kageyama's words slurred at the end, as he fell back asleep. Soon after, Hinata would end up asleep, too. They were both comfortable. Really comfortable.

Sleep well, boys.

**Author's Note:**

> i would have said 10/10 but i said 9/10 because i wanted the joke, he really is 10/10
> 
> also i spent like a whole ass hour coming up with a title because i dont come up with them at the very start


End file.
